


Jason and co. go ghost-hunting

by jasonschesspieces (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buzzfeed Unsolved but make it unsupervised teenagers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ghost-Hunting, Good Parent Marvin (Falsettos), Good Parent Whizzer (Falsettos), Idk at this point, Jason & Heather Levin relationship (Falsettos), Jason and his pals are all 14, Jason x Heather Levin? yes, Jason-centric (Falsettos), M/M, Marvin is trying, Rebelling Teenagers, Technically high school AU?, Whizzer isn’t dead, if youre a cop look away, they trespass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jasonschesspieces
Summary: Buzzfeed Unsolved supernatural but teenagers.Jason Feldman-Weisenbachfeld goes ghost-hunting at the local abandoned hospital with his friends Heather, Roy, Eddie, and Mo.
Relationships: Heather Levin & Jason (Falsettos), Jason & Friends (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin & Whizzer (Falsettos)
Kudos: 6





	Jason and co. go ghost-hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Was very tempted to name this “Devil Town” like the song “devil town” by Cavetown. But I did not. Enjoy Jason being a dork with Heather Levin
> 
> also idk what heather levin looked like but when i thought of her, i got strong heather macnamara vibes so she’s based off heather m from heathers i guess
> 
> \- blair, who states that boys will be bugs

Jason peeked into the living room, holding a box. What was inside the box was a bunch of flashlights and crackers. He set the box down, looking at his dad who was watching a movie with his boyfriend, Whizzer. Jason was there for the weekend and was going to ask his dad if he could go out with his friends. They just texted him, asking if he wanted to go look around the creepy abandoned hospital on 47th street. He decided to wait a bit though, cause his dad looked so happy. He didn’t wanna ruin the moment. He waited for a moment, before walking into the room. Whizzer noticed him and poked Marvin. Marvin waved at Jason, pausing the movie he and Whizzer had been watching. “What do you need?” He said, smiling. Jason smiled back, glancing at Whizzer, who had laid his head on Marvin’s shoulder. 

“I was just gonna ask if I could go out with my friends.” Jason said, putting his hands in his pockets. Marvin bit his lip, thinking for a moment. “Yeah, sure. Just don’t stay out too late.” He smiled again. Jason grinned. “Okay, thanks dad!” He waved, walking to his room and grabbing the box he was carrying earlier. Marvin called after him, unpausing the movie. “No problem!” Jason changed into jeans and some t-shirt. He put his letterman jacket on. He grabbed his phone, texting back a quick:

jason ⚾️: be there soon 👍

He grabbed the box full of flashlights and crackers and rushed out the front door of the apartment, waving one last time to his dad and Whizzer. He left the apartment building, speed walking to 47th street, the cold night air wafting around him. He checked his phone from time to time. 

heather l. 💞💞: okay! im on my way now!! 😄  
roy ⚾️🕺🏻: Me and eddie are there already  
mo 🤓🤟: Asking my parents, hold on

Jason turned his phone off, slowly nearing 47th street. Roy and Eddie coming into view slowly. Eddie waved, visibly nervous. Roy had his hands on his hips. “We’ve been waiting here forever.” Jason rolled his eyes. “It’s been 3 minutes.” “Yeah, 3 very long minutes.” Roy retorted. 

After Mo and Heather arrived, they both started brainstorming ideas to try and get inside. Jason passed out flashlights. When Roy looked inside the box with the flashlight, he asked why there were crackers. Jason said it was incase they got hungry. He could see Roy stifle a laugh. 

They all settled on jumping the fence, and then breaking down the door or getting in through a window. Roy lifted up Eddie, boosting him up and over the fence. Mo cheered. Roy then lifted Mo over the fence, then Heather. Jason and Roy then just climbed the fence. It was chain link so it wasn’t that hard to do. They approached the hospital, trying the front door. “It’s locked.” Eddie stated after a moment of pulling on the door. “Maybe it’s push.” Mo asked. Eddie tried to push the door open. He then shook is head after the door didn’t budge. “Guess were gonna have to break a window. Who volunteers?” Roy didn’t raise his hand. Jason did though, deciding to take the fall. If he hurt his elbow, he just tell his parents he tripped or something. He shoved his elbow into a window pane, the glass shattering, making a sizeable hole. 

Jason bowed. “Ladies first.” He looked at Heather, who was laughing. “Thanks, Jace.” She smiled at him, crawling inside through the window, careful to avoid the shards of glass on the ground. She then flicked her flashlight on. Jason felt butterflies in his stomach. He looked at Heather for a moment. Her skin looked soft, spotted with freckles. Moonlight bounced off her blonde hair, which had small curls. Her hair complimented her hazel eyes well. Gosh, she was pretty. The rest of the group climbed into the hole, entering the hospital. The place smelled strongly of dead rats.

They all flicked on their flashlights. Roy had made Jason leave the box of crackers outside, saying they didn’t need them. Eddie dug down in his bag. He then pulled out a black box, handing it to Mo. He pulled out walkie-talkies for everyone except himself, who said he and Roy would share one. Mo looked down at the black boxy object in her hand. “What’s this for, Ed?” Mo looked at Eddie for an answer. “It’s called a spirit box,” Eddie explained. “You can use it to talk to ghosts.” Mo’s face lit up. “Jace, thanks for the flashlights, but now I can talk to ghosts? This is way better.” Jason just nodded, looking at Eddie. “What are the walkie talkies for?” Jason questioned. “Well, I think we should split-” He was interrupted by Roy shaking his head. “No! Are you trying to make this a suicide mission?” Eddie frowned, frightened by Roy’s sudden yell. “I’m just saying, we might have better chances of finding ghosts if we split up.”

After a few minutes of Roy and Eddie arguing as the rest of them watched in amusement, they finally decided that Eddie would go by himself, Roy with Mo, and Jason with Heather. They all navigated their way through the place together before they split up into their respective pairs. (bar Eddie) Jason and Heather reached the second floor, staring down a dark hallway that looked like it wanted to swallow them whole. Heather had gripped the sleeve of Jason’s letterman jacket like her life depended on it.

They walked down the hall, occasionally turning to shine their flashlights in a room. Jason pointed at a room, prompting for Heather to go in with him. She grudgingly obliged. Inside the room was a single hospital bed, covered in dirt with a doll placed on the pillow. Just looking at it made Jason feel sick. Heather shined her flashlight on the doll, whom had matted brown hair and no face wearing a sickly green dress. Both Jason and Heather looked visibly uncomfortable. Anyway, they left the room, going back down the dark hall. 

After a few minutes of doing nothing but going in and out of rooms, Jason’s flashlight went out. Heather screamed in surprise, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket. And then her flashlight went out. Now they were both alone in the pitch black darkness. Heather continued screaming, obviously nobody heard her though. Jason covered his ears, dropping his walkie talkie and flashlight. “Heather, it’s fine, we’re gonna be okay-” Jason tried to comfort her, but she was still screaming at the top of her lungs. He wondered how she wasn’t out of breath. “Heather, Heather- Heatherrrr. Heather. HEATHER!” He yelled her name, and finally she stopped screaming. He uncovered his ears. “Sorry.” She said quietly. “I just got a little scared.” Jason laughed a bit. “A little is an understatement.” They both laughed for a moment, before they heard footsteps racing down the hall. They both hugged each other, probably thinking they were gonna die, but no. It just turned out to be Eddie. 

“What the heck are you screaming about? I could hear you from upstairs!” He confronted them in the hall. Roy and Mo were on the 4th floor, probably already making their way up to the 5th floor, aka the roof. Eddie shined his flashlight in their eyes, making Heather and Jason squint into the light. “Our flashlights went out, and Heather freaked.” Jason said, covering his eyes. Heather gasped, glaring at Jason. “I did not freak, I just got scared!” Jason chuckled. “Yeah, if being scared was going insane.” Heather opened her mouth to argue back, but Eddie spoke before she could. “Look, you can just walk with me. Now cmon, we have some ghosts to catch.” Eddie turned and started to walk down the hall as Jason and Heather followed.

They reached the 3rd floor, walking into the first room they found. Eddie looked around, and it seemed they were in some sort of children’s ward. Once they reached the 3rd floor, Heather’s flashlight had mysteriously turned back on. They looked around, Eddie playfully throwing a teddy bear on the floor once and Heather freaking out. The room was large, lined with small hospital beds. On the floor were toys and dirt. Jason could’ve sworn he saw a rat skitter across the ground. Heather shined her flashlight down on a jewelry box that was sitting on a nightstand in between two beds. Jason and Eddie walked over. Jason opened the jewelry box, surprised there were actually items in it. 

“Jace, you could sell these on EBay.” He said, pointing inside the box. Jason scoffed. “Yeah sure. ‘Authentic earrings from the 80s, may be cursed and may cause illness.’ Sounds reaaaaal appealing.” The hospital had closed down during the AIDS epidemic due to a “undesirable” environment. There were stories of nurses abusing patients or neglecting them, leaving them to die earlier than planned. It was a truly terrible thing, so when talking about the hospital on 47th street, everyone left that part out.

After wandering about the 3rd floor, they found a cupboard. It was small and inside it were 5 stones placed in a straight line. Seeing as the hospital had been closed for 4 decades, it didn’t look like someone had just placed those in that order. Maybe Roy and Mo had just placed them like that to mess with Eddie. Jason hoped so. Eddie glanced at Jason and Heather, a smirk spreading across his face. Jason felt his face go a twinge warmer. “What?” He stared at Eddie. Eddie pointed at the cramped cupboard. “I dare you and Heather to get inside that for at least a minute.” Jason went silent, but Heather rolled her eyes and grabbed Jason by the arm. “Ugh fine. But you better let us out after a minute.” “Deal.” Eddie grinned.

Jason and Heather sat across from each other in the cramped space, Heather intently staring at the timer she’d set on her phone. She kept stealing glances at Jason, making him look away from her quickly. Jason couldn’t help but notice that her cheeks were slightly red, or maybe she was just wearing makeup. A minute passed and Heather banged on the door. No answer. “Eddie, let us out!” She yelled. Still no answer. “Eddiieeee, this isn’t funny.” A childish laugh was on the other side of the door. “Oh my god, Eddie, when I get out there, I’m gonna slap you.” Another minute passed, and Heather and Jason were still in the cupboard. Heather angrily grabbed her phone, making Jason flinch as she looked like she was about to fling it at him.

heather l.💞💞: eddie, let us out of the cupboard, this isn’t funny 😠😠  
eddie 😎✨: im confused?  
heather l.💞💞: the cupboard me and jason are in is locked, let us out  
eddie 😎✨: i honestly dont know what your talking about, the door was unlocked the whole time. does it lock from the inside?  
heather l.💞💞: no!!! cause then we’d be out by now!!!! just please come let us out 😣  
eddie 😎✨: the door doesn’t lock

Heather looked up at Jason, tears threatening to fall. She looked crestfallen as she showed Jason her phone. “Oh my god.” was all he responded with. Heather began to sob, practically on the verge of hysterics. Jason immediately put down the phone, putting his hands on her shoulders. “We’re gonna be fine, Heather! It’ll be okay! Shh, shh.” He wiped her tears, not knowing how to comfort her. “WE’RE GONNA DIE!” Heather cried out. “We are not gonna die! It’ll be okay! Shh, shh..” A loud bang was on the door of the cupboard, followed by childish laughter. “Yep, we’re gonna die.” Jason exclaimed, putting his head in his hands. Heather cried harder. 

“Um, wanna talk about stuff we look forward to in life?” Jason said, trying to change the subject of the conversation. Heather sniffed, wiping her face with the sleeve of her spotty sweater. “Sure.” She sniffed again. “I’m looking forward to college.” Jason nodded, agreeing with her. “I’m looking forward to seeing my dad’s gay wedding.” Heather looked at him. “That’s one of your life goals?” Jason looked up from the ground. “What? I played matchmaker when I was 12 by inviting them both to my baseball game. It’d be nice to see my work pay off.” Heather shrugged. “Fair enough.” They then started talking about what colleges they wanted to go to, and what they wanted to major in. In the middle of their conversation, Jason’s phone beeped.

1 unread message:  
dad #1🗿: Where are you???

It was 11:24. Jason inhaled sharply, looking at Heather. “My dad asked where I was, what should I say?” Heather looked at his phone, frowning. “Just say you’re on your way home and you got a bit lost.” She advised. Jason nodded, typing it in and hitting send.

jason ⚾️: just got a bit lost, be there soon i promise  
dad #1🗿: Okay. Stay safe. Don’t talk to strangers.

Jason rolled his eyes. His dad acted like he was 11. He turned his phone off, hugging his knees. Heather grabbed her phone again, calling Roy. She would get her walkie talkie, but she’d left that outside the cupboard. Roy answered, and Heather put him on speaker. “Hey Roy, we’re kinda um, trapped in a cupboard on the 3rd floor.” Heather said into the phone, placing it on the ground. “Who ya with?” Roy asked. “Jason.”  
“What were you doing in a cupboard with Jason? Making out?” Roy laughed. Heather and Jason looked at each other, both blushing intensely. “No, no we were not! Eddie dared us to get in here together for a moment and there’s something blocking the door. Jason needs to get home and I’m about to break down. Can you just help us, please?” Heather said, frowning. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment before Roy sighed. “What floor are you on?” Heather smiled. “The 3rd. See you.” Roy hung up. Heather looked at Jason, who was still blushing slightly. Their luck was turning up. 

After a few minutes they heard something moving outside the cupboard, and the door opened. Mo and Roy stared at Jason and Heather who both immediately ran out of the cupboard, breathing in the fresh air. “Never again.” Jason said after a few moments, turning to his friends. After they found Eddie, who had been looking around the 4th floor, they all exited the building through the hole in the window on the ground floor. Before leaving, Heather stopped Jason. “Hey, call me later. I might not be able to sleep.” They both laughed, then there was a comfortable silence. Everyone left, waving goodbye and heading their separate ways. 

By the time Jason was home, it was 12:00. He prayed his dad was asleep. He slowly tiptoed into the apartment, feeling relieved that his dad wasn’t there glaring at him. He headed into the kitchen silently, and saw the dark figure of Whizzer in the middle of it. A light turned on, and there Whizzer was, glaring at Jason. “You missed curfew.” Whizzer said, frowning. Jason stared at his shoes, saying simply, “I didn’t know I had curfew.” Whizzer walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What did you stay out doing with your friends?” Jason looked up at him, awkwardly smiling. “You know the hospital on 47th street... and how some say it’s haunted..?” Whizzer gasped, then stifled a laugh. “Jason, you did not.” Jason sat down, beginning to take his shoes off. “But I did! I don’t know why, but it just happened. I got trapped in a cupboard with Heather.” His face went slightly pink. Whizzer sat down next to him. “It’s all Heather, Heather, Heather! I better get to meet her soon.” Jason smiled at him. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> JASON AINT AFRAID OF NO GHOSTS (well i mean, at least when heather’s there)
> 
> \- blair, a hardcore heather levin stan


End file.
